Just The Girl
by NaleyAlwaysandForever95
Summary: I am Hayley James, and this is my story how I fell in love with my best friend's brother. Tomorrow is my wedding day to the man who captured my heart all those years go in my junior year of high school, the one and only Nathan Scott. There has been ups and downs but here we are about to become man and wife with our best friends at our side Lucas and Brooke.
1. Chapter 1

Where it all began..

I am Hayley James, and this is my story how I fell in love with my best friend's brother. Tomorrow is my wedding day to the man who captured my heart all those years go in my junior year of high school, the one and only Nathan Scott. There has been ups and downs but here we are about to become man and wife with our best friends at our side Lucas and Brooke.

_First day of junior year:_

"So Luke will I see you in a Ravens team this year or are you going to let big bad Nathan stop you again?" I teased; Lucas Scott is my best friend since the age of five when we met on the playground. Lucas' brother Nathan is the big man at school being the top scorer for the basketball team he thinks he rules the school, so when Lucas was going tried out for the team last year Nathan hazed him to stop him after all they are enemies and no one wants to play together with someone they hate. See they both have the same dad, Dan Scott he got Lucas' mum Karen pregnant in their senior year of high school but left her to go to college leaving her alone with no one but Keith Scott his brother to help her raise Lucas who turn out to be more of father to Lucas then Dan will ever be. But anyway when he went to college he met Deb, Nathan's mum and got her pregnant just three months after. Dan then injured his knee so he decided stay with Deb and move back to Tree Hill to meet a very pissed off Karen.

"Do you know what I might, I love playing basketball on the river court but I want people around here to see I'm as good as Dan and Nathan, but I'm worry I won't be good enough Hales" Luke said with a sigh as we walk into the Tree hill high school heading off to get our schedules.

"Luke I don't really say this often because it sounds strange but you are a great guy I'm lucky that you're my best friend and you are good enough to prove everyone that thinks Dan left you because you weren't good enough wrong. So go sign up for the try outs and stop moping around." I told him with a bright smile on my face, hopefully this year will we have more classes then last year were we only had one class together so it would be nice to see him during school. We strolled into our homeroom five minutes before the bell went and took our seats to start of the first day of the year.

As the time for homeroom to end drew closer, the door to the classroom open with a loud bang to reveal Nathan Scott, late as expected. Maybe it just because I'm nerd but surely everyone wants to be on time on the first day. Also why is it that all the boys want to be him and all the girls want to be with me? Well apart from Lucas and I. See Nathan always has this annoying smirk on his face that has all the girls falling for him in blink of an eye, even my twelve year old cousin thinks he such an amazing hot person. But I know different after last year with Lucas, thinking about Lucas I could see him tense up at the sight of Nathan strolling past him like he was a piece of crap on the bottom of his shoes. As Nathan stroll to the back of the room to find his usual seat all the female eyes were on him even Miss Kelly. She is a teacher for god sake surely she sees how inappropriate it is to flirt with a student, well obviously not as she bats her eyelashes at him. I never understood why girls do that, I just see it as giving a signal to a boy that they are desperate and would do nearly anything to be with them. Again there's Nathan flirting himself out of trouble again, like last year with our old principle Ms Cole Nathan flirted his way out of trouble after being caught hazing Lucas but once again he just received a warning not to do it again. However I would feel sorry for his girlfriend Rachel Gatina but I don't. See she as bad as him thinking she owns the place, since we turn thirteen she been known as the school slut, guess that why Nathan fell for her and most of the male population in school. But even being whore doesn't keep Nathan faithful, however here she is as usual always forgiven him and takes him back like he wouldn't do it again. You might be wondering why I am harsh about Rachel but she doesn't deserve any sympathy as she basically been queen bitch to me ever since she found out about Nathan and Lucas been brothers, and me being Lucas best friend or supposedly girlfriend according to her deserve to be treated like crap, also me being a nerd doesn't really help the situation.

As Lucas and I walk out of homeroom; I said "come on then let's swap schedules and stop looking so angry you know Nathan always gets out of trouble there no point getting angry about it."

"Fine whatever and I'm not angry about it I just wish someone wouldn't fall for all his crap!" Lucas basically shouted it at me.

"Hey don't shout at me it isn't my fault that he is an arse and look we got five classes together. However I am off to the tutor centre to see if we got any new tutors, bye Luke".

As I walk off in the opposite way towards the tutor centre, I have to stop to the sight before me. Is that Nathan Scott walking into the tutoring centre, I know he wouldn't sign up to be a tutor basketball is too important to do anything else, oh and the fact his grades are too poor to become a tutor. So why the hell is he walking in there?

I start to walk again towards the tutor centre; Nathan can't be behind already we haven't even had a class yet. Nathan is just standing there looking at his cell phone most probably texting some slut, I decide the best thing to do is cough the less I have to talk to him the better. As he turns around I can't help but notice his beautiful blue eyes, as we stand there just looking at each other for god knows how long. What I'm doing staring at him like he some God I'm Lucas's best friend I have to hate him. Don't I?

"Err...umm...hi are you Haley James?" Nathan said making me come out of my shock state.

"Yes I am can I help you with something?" I say in barley a whisper if there was anyone else in here, I'll doubt he would have heard me.

"You're my tutor, look before you say no because of **him**. I had to make a deal with Whitey and principle Turner that as long as my grades are or stay above a C+ I can stay on the team. And apparently you're the best there is, so can you help me?" The way he said 'him' with so much bitter made me realise that no matter how handsome he is, he the one hurt my best friend so much that Lucas doesn't think he good enough when in reality he properly worth of 1,000 of the Nathan Scott the playboy of Tree Hill.

"Look I can't help you and on top of that I won't help you. But I can help you find another tutor to help you." I said as I turn away I need to stop looking at him before I lost mind and say yes to him .

"What because of your boyfriend or whatever he is?" Was there a hint of jealous in his voice as he said it? Oh shut up Haley why would Nathan Scott get jealous over the fact you have a boyfriend? Not that you have one but the beside the point, oh god now i'm rambling inside of my own head.

"Hold on Lucas is not my boyfriend, he my best friend, why is that all your people think that?" I said rising my voice a little bit, god how can he get me so frustated so quickly.

"Ok doesn't bother me, I just need you...to help me with school" I could see he had that annoying smirk on his face through the window. What I would do to wipe that smirk off of his face!

"Well I can't help you as I said but Blair seems to be free to be able to tutor you" I said looking at the tutoring schedule.

"Look Haley..." as he grab my shoulder I could feel sparks run down my arm and him being stronger than me I had to turn around to look at him, "I don't want Blair, I need you to help me not some second best." I could see in the bluest eyes that he felt those sparks to though he did remove his hand from shoulder. But then I idea came to my head that I could help Lucas if I tutor him, as long as Nathan agree with my deal I was about to purpose to him.

As I toss and turn in my bed later that night I couldn't stop but think of the conversation I had with Nathan earlier.

"_First of all you can wipe that smirk off your face it getting you nowhere with me, second __**if **__I help you, you have to promise to let Lucas play on the team because if you want to win that state championship for once you'll need him and third Lucas can't find out" I breath, I really hope he agree to the terms then maybe Lucas could really have the chance he needs to show everyone he is good enough._

"_I don't really have a choice do I? Look fine so I'll see you tomorrow here then for our tutoring session" that when this beautiful smile grace his face not a smirk well at least he holding up to one of the terms._

"_Oh wait not here too risky tomorrow at six at the docks don't be late." Nathan just nodded his head and left the centre, I have only been here over an hour and all ready I have more drama then the previous school year._

I never seen someone so desperate for my help, Nathan Scott might actually be a decent person underneath all that popularity and BS. Or I might be losing my mind as it is two am and I haven't even had a minute sleep? I think it more likely to be the latter; after all if he was a nice guy he wouldn't have done all that stuff to Lucas last year. Oh god Lucas!

I arrive at the dock ten minutes before we were meant to meet what a surprise of course he wouldn't be earlier; oh well at least I can finish my coffee without those handsome blue eyes looking at me and me getting completely and utterly lost in them. As I finish my coffee I look at my watch and see it he already ten minutes late, great I knew he couldn't take this seriously why did I even bother. I start to get up when I see him walking towards me with two cups of coffee and crackerjack box.

"Breakfast of champions" Nathan said with that beautiful smile and those intense blue eyes looking straight into my chocolate brown ones. It wasn't till he cough that I realise I hadn't said anything.

"You're late" I squeak, I really need to get over his boyish charms, Nathan start to rip open the crackerjack box.

"Oh let this be a cheat sheet" oh god his infuriating smirk is back, Nathan pull out this toy bracelet out and he look back up at me. "It's for you".

"Nathan...eugh" I didn't even stand a chance of stopping him when he lightly grab my wrist and slid it on and thee those bloody sparks again. SOmeone help me!

"Oh come on, don't say I never gave you anything," the way he said that my heart flip up and down, god what happen to me? I sound like a love sick twelve year old.

"Do you see this book? Because this book is me, I am math." I lift up the math book to page 23, yet did I know that 23 would become an important number in my life.  
**"**What's that supposed to mean?" Nathan sounds so confused even that cute, oh god help me now I sound like I should be in a chick flick.  
**"**It means you can work your whole "I'm Nathan Scott Mr Big Shot. Scoring my touchdowns" on someone else because I..."  
**"**I don't even play football." Nathan laugh, does it look like I care about sports may be I don't care because I'm only just passing gym the only class I will never get an A+ in.  
**"**Whatever. The point is at the end of the day, all your bluster and BS don't mean anything to math because math doesn't care, and neither do I." I snapped, he so infuriating!  
**"**Does English care? Cause I suck at that too." Maybe I shouldn't have done that deal with Nathan after all Lucas can look after himself however I never turn back on my word. **  
"**Please don't waste my time. I'm already taking a huge chance on you because my instincts are screaming that you're full of... let's just get started, okay?"

Half way through my phone start ringing, LUCAS appeared on the screen. I can't ignore can I? Nathan gave me a weird look to why I'm not answering my cell phone. Right I'll just answer it and make up some excuse why I'm not at Karen's Cafe for breakfast.

"Hi Luke" I squeak as I answer great now Nathan is silently laughing at me could this day get any worse.

"_Hey Hales,_ _where are you? I thought we were meant to meet for breakfast" _he sounded rather happy this earlier.

"Oh sorry I must have forgot to tell you I have a tutoring session this morning with Natalie, she just really need my help and she couldn't have second best"; If I have to make excuse to my best friend I'm going to at least have a laugh at Nathan's expense.

"_Ok well I got some news to tell you but it can wait till I see you at school bye Hales". _I put my phone way when Nathan reach over and touch my wrist gently.

"I'm sorry you have to lied to Luc...him" he sounded so sincere.

"You know it doesn't have to be like that between you two, at the end of the day you are brothers even though you both hate it both of you can't change it" I said softly if they could get along then I wouldn't have to lie to Lucas about Nathan.

"Look I rather not talk about it ok? Can we just finish this I have to go pick up Rachel", Nathan snapped at me. I just nodded my head and for next thirty minutes we sat in silence apart from Nathan asking a few questions.

As I was putting away my books in my locker Lucas strolls up to his locker on the other side with is that...Brooke Davis. When I turn my head to left there Rachel all over Nathan but he look as if he was in a different world till he lift his face towards my direction and a small smile appear and he mouth 'I'm sorry'. I smile back till Rachel starts looking to see what had Nathan's attention; I need to get out of here and fast so as quickly as possible I slam my locker and walk as fast as possible to the tutor centre. Not that I realise I had gain both attention from the Scott brothers.

This all has to be a bad dream, doesn't it? I was fine will my drama free life but then enter Nathan Scott and now look I'm skipping school to get away from it all! Me Haley-Dork-James is skipping school! Also what the hell was Lucas doing with Brooke Davis? I know she never done anything to me or him but she hasn't exactly ever made as very welcome. Well till now...


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone Keeps Secrets

As I wipe down the counter at Karen's Cafe, the bell above the door rang, meaning someone had just walk in. As I look up I saw that it was Lucas and Brooke. Lucas said something to Brooke, and then she just looks in my direction and nodded her head.

"Hey Hales I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a sec" Luke said in a pleading tone to me.

"Why? So I can hear all about how Brooke isn't like the others and once you get to know her you realise how amazing she is blah blah" I snapped at him. I am meant to be his best friend and he couldn't even bother to tell me about him and Brooke.

"Haley please...look I'm sorry I was going to tell you I didn't mean for to find out like that but come on for you could have known we were just friends".

"Brooke Davis friends with a guy I like to see the day".

"Haley comes on there no need for to be nasty about Brooke look yes we are dating, look we met during the summer and well things happen".

"So you mean to tell me this being going on for what two months? And you think to tell me now. Oh and all the times you lie to me saying you were helping Keith when really you were going for a booty call around Brooke's!" I said raising my voice till I saw that the customers had started to look.

"Ok you have a right to be mad at me but I'm sorry I want to tell you. But I know you don't like Brooke and I just...I don't know. Look I really want you and Brooke to get along Hales you're my best friend and I'm sorry" Lucas did look sorry and it not like I'm not keeping secrets from him. _Nathan._

"Ok fine you loser. So you going to introduced me or what?" I chuckle when he look shock that I had forgiven him if he only knew why.

"Err...yeah sure hold on...Brooke" Brooke was wearing jeans and a red sweater but I still felt like she was this queen and I was a dirty peasant.

"Hi I'm Brooke you must be Haley I have heard a lot about you" she said while smiling at me, well I guess if she can put an effort in so can I.

"Hi Brooke yeah I'm the one only Haley James" I tried to joke, "Umm well I would say the same but as you know Luke didn't tell me" I weakly smile no point in lying.

"Yeah that kind of my fault I'm not good at this whole relationship thing I wanted to make sure it going somewhere before we start to tell people I never meant for you and Lucas to argue or anything and I am really sorry about that, please don't think it was my plan or anything for you and Luke to fight" while I guess I'm not the only rambler in Luke's life now.

"It fine well I got to get back to work but hopefully we can hang out some time" Brooke nodded her head while smiling at Lucas. Maybe she did truly care for him as I wave good bye I felt my phone vibrate as I look to see who it was I nearly drop the coffee pot I was holding. Why the hell was Nathan texting me?! We already arranging our next tutoring session in less he canceling, yeah that has to be it he can't make it so he letting me know. As I open it I'm sure my jaw had dropped to floor.

_'Hi Haley, I was just wondering if we could have extra session at my house after you finish work I got this essay to do but I'm a bit stuck'._

Oh god I can't go to his house especially at night! I can't go to Nathan's Scott house wearing this! Scrap that I can't go full stop now or ever!

* * *

Hear I'm Hayley James, the tutor, sweet innocent baby of James clan is knocking on the door of Tree Hill's bad boy, man whore and basketball god Nathan Scott. So much for not coming! Yes okay I'm weak but when it comes to Nathan I don't know I just do things that should question my sanity. Oh god the door opening, right calm down I can do this it only Nathan. Who am I kidding it the most handsome guy I ever seen and I are including James Lafferty in that! Oh James Lafferty the things I would do to that man...okay snap of it.

"Hi Haley come in" Nathan said he was wearing a blue polo that really add a spark to his eyes.

"Hey thanks so umm guess we should get start " I said just above a whisper I really need to get a hold of myself.

"Yeah err do you want a drink or something" he asked while walking into the kitchen I start to follow him hoping that I wouldn't bump into daddy dearest.

"No I'm ok thanks" I replied, "so what the essay about?" I said as I took I seat next to Nathan at the breakfast bar.

"Err...World War Two I think?" Nathan was so cute when he trying to remember.

"So you ask me for help, but you don't actually no what you have to write about" I giggle at him, I giggled even harder when he stuck his tongue out at him who knew Nathan could be childish? Not me for one.

"Hahaha okay so I sort wrote it down somewhere but I can't find it and anyway I text this nerd that use to do my work for me in freshman year and he said he would send me the question in the next ten minutes".

"You do realise that you can't just call people nerds because they actually care about school not some stupid sport because you just basically call me a nerd without really meaning to" I snapped I didn't even mean to it just I hate when people like Nathan think they have the right to go around and call other people nerds.

"Woah. Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to okay" Nathan said "By the way nerd is not a word I would use to describe you" he said. It was in that moment blue met brown, nerd met jock, boy met girl, and two different worlds collided.

I slowly realise we had both slowly been leaning in to each other...when Nathan's phone start to beep meaning he had a message. Jolting us both back to reality.

"Sorry, ummm the question is about..." I tune Nathan out, god what the hell was I doing? What about Lucas? Not to think Nathan's has a girlfriend? I mean I know she is Rachel but in my book no one should be cheat on.

* * *

I was at my locker thinking about mine and Nathan almost kiss when Brooke bounce up to me.

"Hey tutor girl so I would invite you to have lunch with my friends but since Rachel having a drama fest after Nathan broke up with her this morning I was wondering if maybe I could join you so I could get to know you better after all you are my broody's best friend" I stood there amaze she got that all out in one breath that girl had talent no doubt about it.

"Hi err…tutor girl? Nathan broke up with Rachel why?" It was that moment that I realise I had just blown my cover to Brooke I shouldn't be wondering about two people I 'don't' even care about.

"That your nickname and why do you care?"

"Umm I don't but she in one of my classes today and I'll have to listen to her go on and on about it" I really hope she would just drop it.

"Yeah well Nathan broke up with because he said he need to think some things through anyway can I join you for lunch?"

"Oh and yeah sure as long as Brucas doesn't start making out in front of me"

"Tutor girl look at you thinking up Brucas I knew we would get along" Brooke loop her arm through mine and start to drag me to the quad where we going to meet Lucas.

"Well if isn't my two girls" I hug Lucas and sat down pulling out an apple from my bag while trying to look anywhere then the couple in front of me making out, as I look left I saw the eyes that could make me lost no matter where I was.

"So Haley me and Brooke was wondering if you wanted to come to this party with us on Friday?" Luke asked, that knock me out of my oh-god-Nathan-too-hot state.

"Umm...why not? But you two have to promise not to leave me on my own" I replied.

"Yay and of course not, right now we can go shopping to find you an outfit and then you come around mine to get ready and I'll give you a makeover oh this going to be so much fun I can't wait!" Brooke screamed with happiness.

"Woah calm down pretty girl, Hales here isn't that type of girl" Lucas said helping me out after I gave him a pleading look.

"Look broody tutor girl we love it trust me, what girl doesn't love going shopping it a crime not too...well in my world it is" Brooke exclaimed.

Then it dawn on me Nathan is more than likely to go to this party and well it wouldn't be so bad if I look good and Brooke would be the perfect person to help me look good.

"Actually Brooke I will go shopping with you it can't be that bad right." How wrong I was.

* * *

"Brooke I really don't think I could wear that…it just not me" I said while Brooke held up a very short mini dress in front of me that I was sure wouldn't even cover my bum.

"Oh come on tutor girl live a little" Brooke reply while putting the dress back.

"It just I don't want to look like Racho", even Brooke didn't like Rachel, which actually made us bond over our mutually hatred.

"Please I mean that would take years of work to even be consider as much as whore as her", Brooke huff till she saw the perfect outfit for me to wear. "Go try this on now!" she ordered.


	3. Welcome The New Haley James

Welcome the New Haley James

As I walk through the front door of some jock's house, I couldn't think that I didn't belong here I belong at home reading a good book like 'The Notebook'. I was wearing the perfect outfit Brooke pick out for me, a white lace skater dress that hug my curves in all the right places with these black wedge boots not that I know how I'm not going to fall over I'm natural born klutz. Whereas Brooke opt for a red body-con dress that back only came up past her arse, with sky high killer red heels. I felt we were bit over dress but according to Brooke there's no such thing. Oh and if I didn't wear the dress she well let just say she threaten me with bodily harm. "Err…I'm going to get drink" I said walking away from the couple who were already making out way to make me feel like a third wheel guys. I didn't wait for an answer I just follow someone that I hope would be going to kitchen.

* * *

"So Nate will we be to hooking up tonight because I'm rocking some dirty girl underwear under this" Rachel was trying to say in what I guess was her way of seducing him, and I think he could already tell what underwear she had on, her top was so tight it look like it was about to explode and those had to of been the shortest shorts I ever seen. But why I was I getting a stab of jealously to the thought of them sleeping together? "No we aren't I broke up with you for reason" Nathan reply, so there was a reason the broke up, why am I getting happy over the fact Nathan single? It was then I turn around and our eyes lock like they did at his house I couldn't help but notice the extra spark they had in them tonight. I snapped out faze I was in when Rachel huff and stormed out of the kitchen pushing people out of her way. "Hales….you look different" Nathan said as he walk over to me with a beer in his hand. "Good different? Bad different?" I asked why I do cared so much it was only Nathan. "Good different, so Haley I didn't think this would be sort of place" Nathan said while I sneak at look at what we was wearing, a white polo with black khaki shorts. "It not but Brooke and Lucas invite me". God why does he have to have the handsome bluest eyes I have seen. "Oh yeah course, so err what with the new look not that I'm complaining it better than that poncho thing you wear" Nathan chuckled. "Hey my Grandma knitted that for me, and well I thought it was time to welcome a new Haley James" I reply as I twirled around in front of me I don't know why but he made me feel free that I could do whatever I wanted. "Welcome the new Haley James, but I never thought there was anything wrong with the old one" he whisper looking me straight in eye, which melted me to my core. Nathan starts to lean in, oh my god he going to kiss me! I never felt some butterflies fluttering in my stomach before as I think he about to kiss me he reach up tom ear and whisper "Stay who you are Hales", and then he kiss me on my cheek I just know that I'm blushing. He strolled off out of the kitchen. Oh god what happening? We only had a couple tutoring session he couldn't really know me could he? "There you are me and Lucas been looking everywhere for you" Brooke said slightly out of breath. "Umm Brooke I told you I was going to get a drink" I said to Brooke who was trying to sort out her outfit as well trying to catch her breath back. "You did? Oh well anyway Luke talking to some guys on the team so come dance with me?" Brooke asked well it more of a statement then her actually asking me. As I followed Brooke to the make shift dance floor, I couldn't get what Nathan said to me he actually like boring old me.

I couldn't help but think that year is going change me, maybe for the better or I could change me into what I fear the most? But either way I knew this change would happen because of a certain blue-eyed raven-haired Scott boy that I couldn't get out of my mind.


	4. Everybody Hurts Right?

A/N: Hi I know I start writing this story in Haley's positive but there will be a Brucas side story line that will come into play this chapter. Also I would like thank Dianehermans for giving me the idea for Brucas story line.

Everybody Hurts Right?

It was Monday afternoon as sat waiting for Nathan for our tutoring session I thought back to night before I couldn't help the tear the slid down my face thinking that no one in world should be hurt like that.

_Flashback:_

_As I lied in my bed I couldn't help but think of what Nathan said to me about staying as I am, but why it not like I'm so popular beautiful cheerleader like Brooke that has every guy hang off her every word well until she and Lucas got together. As I turn over to grab my IPod there a small knock at my door._

"_Come in" I say thinking it one of many siblings or my parents._

"_Hi…your mom said it was fine just to come up" Brooke whisper, you could tell she had being crying by her red puffy eyes._

"_Hey…Brooke…what's the matter?" I asked while gesturing to come and sit down._

"_Umm…well…Lucas said whenever he needs someone to talk to he comes to you….and well I was just wondering if I could talk to you…look I know we not best friends or anything but I need to someone I trust" Brooke said so quietly that if I wasn't sitting next to her I wouldn't of hear her, she look so broken so unlike the girl I came to know._

"_It fine you can talk to me Brooke…no matter what" I reassure her._

"_I…I don't know how….to say this….you can't tell Lucas okay…he can't know okay…my dad….he…umm…well he…Haley…he hits…me" Brooke broke down she was crying into hands and all I could do was hug her and softly whisper that it be ok that she has me, that she can talk to me I try to keep my anger down I can't believe a father could do that to his own child. _

"_I'm sorry…it just I can't tell Lucas…he...well I just couldn't" Brooke said while wiping her last of her tears away._

"_Hey Brooke it fine…I'm so sorry but you can always come to me okay…I always be here. Brooke how long is this being going on? I asked._

"_Thank you and ever since my mom left us for some Australian guy…he blames me I swear and then when he gets drunk and if I'm there well he lets me know he blames me" few more tears slide down Brooke's face._

As the tutor centre closed I realise I was still in school, Nathan came and sat down across from me.

"Hey Haley…you okay?" Nathan asked he sounded so sincere, he place his larger hand on top of mine and I felt those bloody sparks again. It only Nathan but the more I spent time with him he was more than a tutee he was someone I wanted to get to know past all the barriers he puts up.

"Hi…yeah I'm okay just thinking…umm we should get start so page 12" I softly spoke I don't know why but he makes me so nervous but a good nervous if that makes any sense what so ever.

"Here I thought I might be able to get out of doing trig" he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Nice try… so remember SOHCAHTOA" I said while passing him a calculator.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could get out of here do something fun?" he asked.

"Trig is fun!" I joked but I had a feeling it came out lame, "You really want to get out this don't you?"

"Yeah…and well we never do anything fun together" He stated.

"Nathan I'm your tutor I'm meant to help you not hang out with you" I said but secretly hoping he would try and change my mind.

"Who's says? The way I see it is not you don't seem very happy and since I'm basically ask you to lie your…umm…best friend the least I could do is cheer up, so what you say?" he asked again.

"Okay…but this is a one off Nathan, Wednesday we do double the work okay?" It was more of statement.

"Fine whatever gets you to come… look I know the best place to go where it will be just us" Nathan spoke while getting up, the way he said us made me smile inwardly to myself, and it be nice to spend some time with Nathan outside of tutoring.

A/N: I have stopped it here because the next chapter will be just Naley hang out. I hope you like it.


End file.
